To elucidate the mechanisms for the transport of PG's across cell membranes. To determine the effects on this transport system of various anti-inflammatory agents and exposures of animals to pollutants. To relate alteration in this PG transport system to physiological effects of PG's and to pathological effects of pollutants on the lung.